edfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Kankers decide to go on vacation - chez Ed, Edd n Eddy! Plot The Eds newest enterprise of a service station goes quickly wrong when Rolf's tractor runs amok - though Ed admits he could have done a more professional job! The boys decide to take five but there's no rest for the wicked as somebody has parked their trailer in Eddy's garden. Well not just somebody, it’s the Kanker Sisters and they're on vacation and worse still they expect Ed, Edd n Eddy to provide the entertainments as well as doing their laundry. As if that wasn't enough the boys find their most private sanctuaries have been invaded for take home souvenirs - Edd's ant farm has been rudely violated and the secrets of Eddy's closet are revealed in all their embarrassing glory - and they're not the only ones to suffer - Plank has been callously downgraded to a common back scratcher - oh the shame! It dawns on the Eds that the Kankers think a little holiday romance wouldn't come amiss either much to the amusement of all - its enough to make anyone scream. So how do you get rid of such tenacious holidaymakers, Ed? The answer it seems lies in the weather. Quotes *'Edd': "That joke is older than my Mesozoic fossil collection, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Whoops there it goes. Yep, my brain stopped." ---- *'Lee': "Hey Marie, film me! Marie!" Marie: "Film what? You just standing there." Lee: "I was gonna hang Eddy from a rear view mirror like a troll." Marie: "Big Woop!" ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Eddy's closet "Hey, are these real leopard skin undies?" Eddy: "Argh!!!" Edd: "That's quite a statement, Eddy." Eddy: and blushing "They're my brother's! What?" Marie: "Says 'Eddy' on the tag." Eddy: "That's it, Get out of my room!" ---- *'Edd': the Kankers "Eddy, I fear they're becoming amorous." Eddy: "What's that mean?" Edd: in Eddy's ear is heard screaming as the view then shows the outside of the hallway ---- *'Lee': large sack of laundry over the fence and onto the Eds "Hey Eds, here's are unmentionables. Press 'em, fold 'em and don't skimp on the starch." ---- *'Rolf': "May the fleas from your cows inflame your rhubarb!" ---- *'May': on her stomach "Hey Marie, can you flip me over I'm getting crispy." May: "Marie, flip me over, I'm getting crispy!" May: "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up, May! May over ---- *'Ed': "One plus one equals one on a bun." ---- *'Eddy': "Uh, we use new Stench Away deorderant." "Keeps me dry and fresh" Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Marie: "Give me that!" Lee: "All right, all right!" *Johnny: "I'm coming Plank!" *May: "Give me back my backscratcher!" *Johnny: "Scratch This." Trivia *Ed was able to break through Kevin's fence, and yet the Kankers' trailer was to hang on, much to Edd's, Eddy's, and Kevin's dismay. *How May Kanker took Plank from Jonny is never mentioned. *When Jonny 2x4 and Plank escape from the Kankers, you see some extra hands which there are 3 sisters in the Kanker Family with 6 hands in 3 and you perhaps can see 2 or a little bit of more hands. *While Kevin and Rolf are laughing at the Eds, Jonny walks up to them. Look at Jonny, as he has a uni-brow, but he has seperate eyebrows in the next shot. *When Ed crashes through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are see-through. You can see Edd through it. *Due to an animation mistake, when Ed breaks through the fence, his shirt is transparent. *The Kankers are not wearing their regular clothes in this episode. *In this episode the Eds do things they would expect each other would do. For example: in the beginning Eddy wrecks Rolf's tractor and Edd thought that would be something Ed would do. *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycle motion) is simarlar to how you first see the witch from the Wizard of Oz in the tornado. *Ed demonstrated almost encyclopedic knowledge about destruction at the beginning of the episode. *Edd said "Summer rains, you can never predict them" which is a reference to the exact same lines he said in the episode Read All About Ed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2